


Heart Protected by Fire [Natsu x Lucy]

by ValyrianFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Week, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mystery, NaLu Fluff Week, NaLu Love Fest, Nalu Week, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianFae/pseuds/ValyrianFae
Summary: She's the daughter of a rich man, he's her bodyguard. She's a normal student, he's her school mate. Lucy has her whole life turned around when a pink haired boy comes into her house to be her bodyguard. She finds out secrets and a kind of love she never felt before.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fairy Tail Collections, Natsu x Lucy, The Nalu Archive





	1. Bodyguard

Another day had started in Lucy Heartfilia's life. She was a normal girl like everyone else, except for the fact that she was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, one of the wealthiest men in Japan. The alarm went off and she knew it was time to go to school… again. She got ready as fast as she could and went downstairs to meet the staff of her big house and her father, who was sitting right at the center corner of the table. He noticed the boring look on her face when she sat next to him.

"Good morning, Lucy. What's with the long face?"

"School…"

"What's the matter? It's not like it's your first day."

"Exactly… It's always the same thing. Dad, are you sure I can't come to work with you? You could teach me all there is to know about business, I could be a good assistant."

"You already know I can't do that. You need to finish school first, you're only 17. You can't come work with me yet."

"Does that mean I only need to wait one more year?" Lucy smiled but her father only looked at her with no response.

They were in the middle of breakfast when the doorbell rang and a member of their staff, Virgo, went to the door. She was taking too long, though. Lucy was curious and found that strange, usually whoever rang the door would be at their front hall by now. She got up and went to the front door, her father looking at her rather confused as well.

Lucy saw Virgo still at the door and went straight next to her to look at whoever was outside. In front of her, there was a young man. A strange one. He had pink hair and was wearing some weird clothes, starting with a scarf that she'd never seen before. He called that style?! The scarf was obviously low quality, Lucy could tell, and it looked like it had a scale pattern. It was weird, the hair being the most ridiculous thing to her.

"Excuse me…" she said, "Can we help you?"

"Sorry to bother you, but can I speak to Mr. Heartfilia? I was told he lives here."

"He does, but you're not getting in until you tell me what you need."

"I'm looking for a job."

"Wrong door, kiddo. You must be looking for the job center, this isn't it."

"Yes, I know… Someone told me to come here if I needed to work… They told me Mr. Heartfilia is so big that he could have an infinite staff and still need workers, so I was just wondering if he could find a place for me. Any job is fine."

Lucy wondered for a while before finally telling the young man to come in. She led him to the dining room where her dad was still eating.

"Dad, this is…"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." he answered.

"You know him?" Lucy looked at both in confusion.

"I know his father, we go way back. The pink hair doesn't deceive anyone."

"You're telling me it's a family trend?" Lucy wanted to laugh but her father gave her the look and she stopped.

"Sit." Jude ordered and Natsu sat next to him, "What do you need? Is your father doing well?"

"He is, thank you. That's not why I'm here… I need a job."

"A job? What kind of job? Weren't you still at school?"

"I was, sir. I turned 18 not too long ago, already finished it. I need a job now."

"What about college? My daughter is considering about it after she finishes school…"

"What?!" Lucy tried to intervene but her father raised his hand for her to stop and she did.

"I'm sure a young man like you would consider continuing with his studies."

"Not anymore, sir. I would like to start working right now."

"I see… What does your father say about that?"

"He's…" he paused for a moment, "He's fine with it, sir."

"Very well…" Jude crossed his fingers, "What kind of job are you looking for?"

"I don't know, anything is fine. I was thinking, given my physique, that you'd probably consider having me as a security guard or some sort."

"We already have plenty of security guards, not to mention the security cameras all over my house. That wouldn't be necessary."

"I see…" the young man only looked at the man in desperation.

"You could, however, serve my daughter."

"What?" Lucy got up from her seat, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Lucy, sit down. I'll talk to you later." she did as he asked, "What do you say? Do you accept?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"I'll have the contract and all that paperwork done by tomorrow, for now I'll have a talk with my anxious daughter, you can go and I'll call you once everything is settled."

Lucy watched the young man leave the dining room and once the front door closed, she looked at her father with the most surprised expression on her face.

"What was that all about? I don't need a babysitter, I don't need a man chasing around the house after me all day."

"Lucy, he won't be your stalker, he will be your bodyguard."

"Since when do I even need one? I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"You're not 18 yet and even if you were, you are my daughter. I want you to be safe at all costs. If I can find someone to do that for me, then so be it. Let it be Natsu."

"How do you even know that guy? What's so special about him that you didn't even need to interview him before handing him the job? His hair was so weird, you could've found someone better and prettier."

"I'm not concerned about your bodyguard's looks, Lucy. I'm concerned whether or not he's able to do his job right and Natsu is."

"Ugh, fine! But I'm telling you, if he starts bothering me too much, he's out!"

* * *

Lucy was exhausted after school. It was late, almost time for dinner and she was on her way home. The first thing she did was throw herself on the couch in the entrance hall. She suddenly noticed too many bags around her. Then she remembered... that guy. He was already moving in. She got up when Virgo showed up to grab one of the bags and walked away to the room's corridor with it. Lucy decided to follow her and found the pink haired boy right there, leaned against the wall. She approached him and just stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"So… what's your name again?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"I suppose you already know my name, otherwise this job would be useless to you… Anyway, what exactly did my father order you to do?"

"He told me to look after you. He told me to make sure you're always safe."

"Right… Does that mean you're gonna be around me all day?" he nodded, "Ugh, great… Listen, you don't need to be after me all the time, okay? I can look after myself, despite what my father might've told you… Besides, I'm turning 18 in a few months, so you're probably not gonna be around for too long, understand?"

He simply nodded and Lucy turned around to go to her room, until she noticed that he was walking right behind her.

"Hey, what did I just say?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy… Your father told me to watch over you and that's what I'm doing."

"Yes, but this is my room… Surely you don't want my father to know that you've tried to sneak in, right?"

"I'm only gonna be standing outside, don't worry."

Lucy figured that whatever she told him would have no effect. He would just stay there, probably all night. She wondered why her father had to hire a bodyguard, as far as she knew, she wasn't in any kind of danger and she knew very well how to stay away from guys, especially those who are not worth her time. She might be the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, she could be considered a princess to some people but she was fine.

She wanted to talk to her best friend about the whole mess, Levy McGarden. She was so smart, Levy always knew what to say to Lucy to make her feel better or at least laugh a bit. She picked up her phone and started texting her, but not for too long 'cause she was already sleepy and fell asleep before she could tell her friend what was going on.

* * *

The next day, Lucy woke up with the sound of birds and sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes suddenly and sat up.

"Dammit! What time is it?" Lucy grabbed her watch and noticed it was late, "I overslept!"

She went straight downstairs, where her father was already in the dining room having his breakfast and waiting for her.

"Good morning, Lucy. Did you sleep well?"

"Too well, I overslept… Where's my bodyguard?"

"Sleeping, I told him to take a rest, he spent almost all night at your room's door."

"Are you kidding? Is he some kind of robot?"

"Don't blame him, he was just doing as I asked, he probably thought I'd fire him if he slept." Jude laughed, "What do you think about him, by the way?"

"I don't know, I'll have to figure it out better during the week but it still feels very strange to have someone always walking around me all day. Which makes me wonder why you agreed to it in the first place." Lucy grabbed a cup of coffee and looked at her father.

"You know it's for your own good and protection, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Right, but sometimes you do too much."

She got up and kissed her father goodbye before leaving for school. After walking out the front door, she noticed that someone was following her and when she turned around, Natsu was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry but are you following me? You're off the clock right now."

"I know, I'm not following you, I'm going to school. I fell asleep while I was watching you and I woke up too late."

"School? You mean… You're in my school?"

"Yes, sorry but I really need to hurry."

Without another word, he just ran past her. She was so confused. Since when was he from the same school as her? She doesn't remember ever seeing that guy before. He was her school mate by day and bodyguard by night. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued her way to school before wasting more time.

When she got there, Levy was already near the front gate with the rest of their friends. The pink haired boy was just a few meters away from her and Lucy just stared at him, trying to remember if she had ever spotted him before. She had no clue, she would remember a guy with pink hair. She was so confused but snapped out of it when Levy ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"What's that look, Lucy?" Levy looked in the same direction as Lucy, "Don't tell me you're falling in love at first sight."

"Not at all, that guy showed up at my house this morning, that's all."

"What do you mean? That handsome guy showed up at your door? I will never understand your luck."

"Luck? Handsome? I'm sorry but you must be joking." Lucy looked away.

"You can't deny he has some interesting… qualities." Levy laughed and touched Lucy's arm, "What was his business at your house, anyway?"

"He wanted a job, unfortunately my dad decided to give him a babysitter job."

"How's that bad?"

"Because he is babysitting me! I'm not a child, I don't know what my father was thinking when he decided to hire him as my personal guard."

"You have a bodyguard? Ugh, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but I fell asleep yesterday before I could. It's not a good thing, Levy. He will pratically follow me around all day, I will be a prisioner."

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you're exaggerating. Your father only wants you to be safe. You know that you're way too important."

"I know... Ugh, it just feels weird! Especially the fact that he's from the same school as me." she crossed her arms, "By the way, do you even remember seeing him here?"

"Not at all, he's a new student. He just transfered last week or something." Levy winked, "Between you and me, I'd say it's our luck that he did."

"Ugh, gross... I already have to stand him around my house, there's no way I'm gonna be around him at school too."


	2. The Deal

Lucy and Levy went to the patio of their school where they always sat to talk about girl stuff and most importantly, new boys who had joined their school. In particular, this conversation was about the new mysterious student who had just entered the front gates.

"So, what do you know about him?" Levy asked.

"Not much, he's not that interesting from what I can tell. He's just a normal dude, to be fair, I'd love if my dad could find someone better than that. I don't think even think he has any family members worth being mentioned."

"C'mon, Lucy… You're being too superficial, you're letting your family name getting the better of you right now. Bring my cheerful and carefree friend back. You have to admit, he's not that bad, even from a distance."

"I just hope he doesn't annoy me too much or I'll tell my dad to fire him."

"By the way, have you heard from "you-know-who" lately?"

"Who? Sting? Nah, he finally stopped bothering me after summer. I hope I never have to deal with his stupid ass anymore."

"Let's just hope you don't bump into him somewhere."

"I doubt him and even if I did, I'd punch him right in the face."

They both laughed and heard the school bell ring. It was time for class. They both got up and went to the classroom, Lucy hated their first class. When they got in, she was surprised. The pink haired boy was sitting right there in one of the seats. Unfortunately for her, it was the seat right behind hers. She rolled her eyes when Levy looked at her and winked. She went to her seat without looking at him and tried to pay attention to whatever her teacher was saying.

* * *

It was lunch break and Lucy waited for Levy and the rest of their group to sit down next to her. They had their own table, always the same one. Her friend group was awesome, that was one of the few things she was actually grateful for. She had Levy, who was the best friend she could've ever ask for and smart enough to give Lucy a hand every time she needed. Erza, who was the strongest girl from their group, tough but also a sweetheart if you knew how to get on her good side. Then, there was Juvia, she was so shy that Lucy could barely tell if she was faking it sometimes, but she was kind and sweet and had a little crush on one of the boys.

Gray… Lucy had no idea how to describe Gray. He was cool, at least in his own way, but he had this strange addiction of getting every girl's attention and Juvia was too blind to notice that. Lucy wanted to warn about it but she figured that maybe Juvia wouldn't even listen to her. The other one was Gajeel, he was what you could probably call a punk, he was very serious all the time but he could crack a few smiles and laughs when he wanted to.

Lucy waved at Levy and Erza when she spotted them with their lunch in the middle of the cafeteria. When they both sat down, Erza immediately gave Lucy a little push while she was off guard.

"So, Levy told me you have a secret admirer."

"What? Don't tell me you still believe whatever she says."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Levy replied and crossed her arms.

"Tell me what's that all about. I never knew you needed a man to protect you."

"I don't, that's the problem. My dad thinks I do… I wish he would stop being so stubborn sometimes, I don't understand why I would need someone to watch my back all the time if I'm not even in some kind of danger. He's probably just bored and accepted it out of nowhere."

"Jude Heartfilia doing something without a reason? Nah, I don't think your dad is like that."

"I know but why the hell do you need to have a pink haired punk guy after me all day? It's annoying!"

"Pink haired punk? You mean the guy with that weird spiky hair from our class?" Lucy nodded, "That's your bodyguard?"

"I know, right? It's terrible!"

"Terrible? I think it's great." Erza noticed Lucy's confused look, "Levy told me your bodyguard was good looking but I didn't think it would be that guy. You should enjoy it, not many girls have someone like that watching over them."

"Are you both okay? I don't care how my bodyguard looks, the problem is having him walking around me all day! You wouldn't like it either, trust me."

"I'm not so sure about that." Levy laughed, "I would be thrilled."

"Hey! How's it going, ladies?" Gray arrived at their table with a big smile, "Levy, do you have the notes that I so kindly asked you for?"

"Their in my bad, don't worry, but don't think for a second that I got them because of that stupid smirk of yours."

"Thanks!" he turned to Erza, "So, what were you all talking about? Boy stuff? Maybe I could help since none of you have a boyfriend yet, you're failing miserably."

"Given your luck with girls, I don't think you'd be a good help." Erza answered, "We were talking about Lucy's new bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? The famous daughter of Mr. Heartfilia needs a bodyguard? That's a new one."

"Why doesn't anyone understand?! I don't NEED a bodyguard, my dad got one for me and I hate the idea."

"Who's the lucky guy? I'm sure your dad pays well to have someone looking after his princess."

"He's the pink haired idiot from our class."

"Who? Natsu?"

"You know him?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I've known him a few years back. We used to play soccer together with a few other guys. He's cool."

"Ugh, why am I the only one who's not liking this at all?" Lucy rolled her eyes, "How is he even in our class? Isn't he a year older than us?"

"He transferred schools a few weeks ago and some of his subjects don't exist here, so he has to do some of ours to complete his previous year in total. He's still a year ahead of us, though. He's just doing one or two subjects from our year."

"How lucky… Ugh, he could've ended up in another classroom."

"C'mon, Lucy… What do you even have against him? You don't know him, you'll probably start liking him."

"I doubt it." the bell rang again and Lucy got up, "Well, who's ready for our next boring class?"

* * *

When Lucy got home, she went straight upstairs to her room. Before she could get in, she heard weird noises coming from a few doors away from her own room. She walked up to the sound and stopped in front of her bodyguard's room. She breathed in and out before knocking on the door. He opened it up and looked at her in confusion.

"Do you need something, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yes, I need you to stop calling me that. I feel like an old lady when you do, just call me Lucy." he nodded, "Anyway, I heard weird noises coming from your room and I came to check if you're okay or whatever."

"I'm fine, don't worry… It's just school stuff, you can go back and rest."

"School stuff? Is there a problem?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Go to sleep, it's late."

Lucy pushed the door open before he could say anything else and entered the room. She looked around and there was nothing out of normal, except for the books all piled up on top of his desk and a little notebook with a lot of scratches.

"Are you having trouble studying?"

"Like I said, it's nothing for you to worry about. Your dad will scold me if I bother you with my own problems."

"Like hell he will, I'm still free to do what I want. Besides, if you're gonna chase my ass around all day, I might as well start putting it in your business too." she picked up his notebook and looked at it, "You're not understanding anything, are you?"

"No…" he closed the door and walked to her, "Your school's subjects are too different from what I had in mine, I never studied any of that before. It's too complicated to understand without knowing the basics first."

"Well, lucky for you I'm actually good at this." she handed him the notebook, "Would you like me to help you?"

"With that?"

"Your studies, silly. You watch over me to make sure I'm… safe or whatever, and I help you with your studies to get through the semester in return." Lucy stretched out her hand to him, "What do you say?"

"Umm…" Natsu looked at her, she was still waiting for him to decide and was growing impatient, "Alright, I'll accept."

"Good, but with one condition." she leaned in so he could hear better, "Promise you won't fall in love with me."

"W-What?!" Natsu blinked twice, "What are you talking about?"

"Having a cute girl like me helping you all the time can be tough to handle. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with me at some point. Just promise me that you won't."

"Oh…" Natsu laughed, "Don't worry, I wasn't counting on that. Besides, I have a girlfriend."

Lucy just stared at him in disbelief. She felt so embarrassed at that moment. How could she say something like that without checking if he was already dating someone first? She could feel her face burning up, she felt like an idiot after that. She coughed a little and tried to put it together and held her hand to him again.

"W-Well… Good. It's settled, then."

They both shaked their hands together and Lucy couldn't help but feel like she'd just make a huge mistake, but at the same time, she felt like she should know him better before deciding anything.

* * *

The next day, it was time to create group works for the big project they all had to do for the finals. Lucy's friends were already pairing with their respective others. Gray was going to choose Gajeel as always. Erza and Juvia were together once again and Lucy would be with Levy, just like they'd done every year. At the end, after everyone had their pair, the teacher noticed that one student still didn't have anyone. Natsu. He didn't have anyone to work with.

"I'm sorry, but is anyone here in need of a pair as well?" the teacher asked but no one answered, "Well, in that case, someone will have to break with their pair and join Natsu. Does anyone volunteer?" no one answered again, "I see… I'll have to choose, then…" the teacher looked around the room, "Lucy, how about you?"

Lucy just wished he didn't pick her. She wanted to be with Levy, they were practically partners. She looked at her best friend in disbelief but Levy just smiled back at her and nodded, telling her it was okay. She turned around to look at the teacher and agreed, even though she didn't want to.

"Excellent. Levy, you'll have to join another group, you'll be three this time but it's fine. We have an extra student this year. You'll join Gray and Gajeel's group."

"I'm sorry, teacher, but couldn't she stay with us?" Erza spoke up, "I'm sure it's better if the three of us work together after all."

"You girls just can't seem to break apart, can you?" the teacher smiled, "Alright, you'll stay with Erza and Juvia. Have a good work, everyone! Don't forget to submit your work at the finals."

After the class ended, Lucy said goodbye to her friends and went straight to the entrance gates. She was ready to walk home but as soon as she walked past the corner of the school, she stopped right in front of a familiar face that she'd never want to see again. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

"What do you want?"

"Hello, Lucy… Missed me?"

Sting, her ex-boyfriend. They had broken up a few months ago before the summer and Lucy thought she had gotten rid of him. Unfortunately, he was standing right in front of her. After she found out he had been cheating on her, Lucy decided to end things, but Sting didn't like the idea that much and started stalking her, sending her a lot of messages and getting any opportunity he could to talk to her and try to get her back. Lucy didn't want it, she tried to push him away every time until he stopped contacting her. She thought it was the end, but clearly she was wrong.

"You know damn well that I didn't. If you'll excuse me, I need to go home."

"You're not taking me with you? You've wanted to before." he smirked.

"That was a long time ago, Sting. Before I knew how much of a jerk you are. Please, just get out of my sight and don't talk to me again."

She tried to push him away to walk but he stood in front of her again before she could move a inch.

"Still rejecting me? C'mon, Lucy… I know you miss me just like I miss you… and all that fun we had together."

He tried to reach for her and grab her waist, but she pulled back before he could. She was done with him, she just wanted him to be gone for good.

"Are you deaf or something? I've told you this before and I'm gonna say it again. Stay… away… from me."

He blocked her way again and smirked. She was getting nervous at this point. She was scared that he wouldn't let her go. She wanted to go home and tell her dad about that, but she couldn't. He didn't know about Sting or anything that had happened between them. She just wanted someone to be with her. She wanted someone to be there to help her.

"Let her go."

She heard a voice behind her and turned around. It was Natsu. He was there, looking at Sting with the most angry expression she had ever seen him wear. It was kinda scary. Natsu walked over to her side and looked Sting right in the eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? Let her go or you'll regret it."

"Who are you? Another one of Lucy's nerd friends? Do you think you can just threaten me?" Sting walked to him and they stood face to face, "This is between me and my girlfriend, could you walk away before someone gets hurt? I have a feeling it could be you."

"Wanna bet?" Natsu looked at him with an even more furious look now, "Let her go and no one needs to get hurt."

Lucy was scared they would start a fight. Natsu was giving Sting a look she never wanted to see again. He was filled with anger, he wanted Sting gone and Lucy was sure he would do whatever it took to get him away from her. She liked that idea, actually. She wasn't sure about having someone around her all the time, but watching him act like that just to protect her was making her blush a little. She felt grateful at that moment.

"Fine." Sting looked back at Lucy, "But don't think I'm done with you just yet. We'll talk again soon."

Lucy was relieved after she saw Sting walk away but his words still echoed in her head. She didn't want to see him again. Not soon, not ever. She was scared of how obsessed he was with her. She looked at Natsu and tried to find her voice.

"Thanks… For helping me."

"It's my job, isn't it?" he smiled at her, "Who was that jerk anyway?"

"No one… Just some idiot who I thought I'd never have to deal with again."

"He said you're his girlfriend."

"I'm not! I mean, I used to be… Not anymore, we broke up and he's been obsessed with getting me back ever since."

"Well, hopefully with me around you, he won't be bothering you anymore." he smiled, "Shall we go home?"

Lucy nodded and they both walked home together.

* * *

Once they got there, Lucy opened the entrance door and was surprised when she spotted the blonde girl who was standing at the great hall.

"Mavis?"

The girl turned around and met eyes with Lucy. She shouted her name and ran straight to her, hugging her tight. It was her cousin, Mavis Vermillion.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Mavis said, "Look at you, beautiful as ever."

"Me? Look at you, you look as young as the last time I saw you. Do you ever get old?" Lucy smiled, "Your hair is so long, it must be a pain to brush it!"

"I can manage." Mavis laughed and looked at Natsu, "And who is this young man?"

"Oh, that's Natsu. He's my bodyguard." Mavis looked at her in confusion, "My dad's little new decision."

"I see… Well, in that case…" Mavis walked to Natsu and smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mavis."

Natsu nodded and introduced himself back to Mavis. She took Lucy's arm and walked with her around the house, asking her about everything that she had missed the last few months. Lucy was happy to see her cousin again, even it meant that Mavis probably had brought some bad news with her.

It was late and her father was still working, so Lucy sent him a text message about Mavis' arrival before she got upstairs to her room and rest. Before she could open her door, she turned around and went to Natsu's door. She knocked three times before he finally opened it up and gave her a confused look.

"Sorry, but I'm not very sleepy yet and I was wondering if you were still awake." she walked into the room without his permission, "Shall we begin with your studies?"

Natsu didn't know what to answer, he noticed that Lucy was very sure of her decisions and would probably not want him to refuse that. He nodded slowly and Lucy grabbed his notebook, sat on the chair and waited for him to join her.


End file.
